What's Left After
by SAmaster01
Summary: Meet Daniel D. Wolfwood, and Rem T. Stryfe, as they investigate to see if 'The Humanoid Typhoon' was really all that bad. At least, that's what they say. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

In some bar, somewhere on this desert planet, a young man was making a rather, _unwise _decision.

"Excuse, my fellow educated man, me and my companion have scoured the wastes, searched for answers to our sacred quest, and done the impossible on numerous occasions. Now we sit before you, and humbly request that you can provide us drinks, so we may parch our thirsts."

The bartender turned around, who's appearance suggested far from educated, to look at the boy who had done the rather unnecessarily long request for a drink. The boy was a tall boy, 15-16 years in age. He had brown hair that he was wearing down to his shoulders, most of it covered by 1920's-esque hat. He had handsome features, and his blue eyes told you he was someone who was determined. For clothes he wore a brown vest atop a white button-up shirt, and a pair of black pants, with a rifle strapped to his back. He carried a large cross, little shorter than he was, which was rapped in white cloth, and bound be leather straps.

"Sorry Kid, you ain't getting any alcohol with yer fancy smooth-talkin of yer's." The bartender told him.

"Ah, but my fellow scholar, I abor alcohol, vile stuff, me and my compatriot would prefer some soda. Diet, if you have it."

"Only if ya stop flappin yer lips so much." The bartender told him. "I can't understand half of whit yer sayin."

"Allow me." Someone behind him said. A woman, slightly shorter, though still probably the same age as the guy who talked to much, stepped up to the bar and took a seat. The girl had short, spiky blonde hair, and wore a red jacket that covered most of her body, with a pair of pistols strapped to her sides, and wore a pair of yellow sunglasses, which concealed her blue eyes. "He's asking for a pair of Diet Coke's if you have some. We're really thirsty." She said.

"Well ya just should've said that." He said, going off to get the drinks.

"Daniel, why do you have to talk like that all the time?" The girl asked the boy.

"I don't talk like that _all _the time, I'll have you know. It is simply my way of dealing with the many types of stressful situations, such as avoiding death by getting eaten by things bigger than us, evading bullets, or in today's case, starving from dehydration. Everyone has their own way of dealing with stress, some take to drinking, you get all moody, and I simply use big words." He said, sitting beside her, and sitting his cross next to him.

"Do you have ter deal with this, all the time?" The bartender asked, coming back with their drinks.

Both of them grabbed their drinks faster than it would take to blink, and downed them in five seconds, before gasping for air, and putting them back on the counter to be refilled.

"Ah! Much better!" She said. "And actually I do have to put up with this walking encyclopedia, on a regular basis."

"Like your any better? You've almost gotten killed us 37 times by now." Daniel said.

"35. That time in New September doesn't count, and you now it." The girl told him.

"Bartender, may we have another round please, we're still a bit parched." Daniel said.

"So I take it yer' a holy man?" The bartender asked, eyeing the boy's cross.

"No, as a matter of fact, I'm atheist, I figure we're already burning in Hell. Actually, that is what I prefer to call my 'Tools of the Trade', but let's keep it at that."

"Alright, do ya mind if'n I ask yer', why two kids like you 're coming into a place like this?" The bartender asked.

"Oh that's a long story, but to cut to the chase--"

"We're looking for Vash the Stampede." The girl said.

The bar was quiet, but you could tell that everyone in their had stopped what they were doing, and were listening to their conversation.

"We intend to hunt him down, and make him pay for what he has done, by stripping him naked, and publicly humiliating him." The girl continued.

The patrons of the bar went back to what they were doing, quickly losing interest their conversation.

"Excuse my friend, she's a little, shall we say, insane." Daniel said. "Anyway, before we get to business, I'd like that we get properly introduced. My name is Daniel D. Wolfwood, and my friend is Rem T. Stryfe. As a matter of fact, we _are_ looking for Vash, we are trying to learn what he really is like. While he is widely regarded as the 'Devil's Helper', 'The scourge of Humanity', and 'The only known Living Natural Disaster', there are actually few settlements that view Vash as a good man instead." Daniel explained.

"I ain't here to listen to any of yer--"

"Seriously, any information would be useful." Rem said.

"Here's yer drinks." The bartender, giving them two cold glasses of Diet Coke. The two of them grabbed the glasses, and downed them in 10 seconds this time.

"We have been to places that have praised Vash the Stampede, Inepral City says that he fixed their Plant year's back, and Sky credits him for keeping the people alive long enough to found the City." Daniel continued.

"The same guy who has destroyed cities, killed thousands, and raped millions?" The bartender asked.

"You know, usually it's raped thousands, and killed millions, but basically yes." Rem said.

"Regardless, we want to know the truth, did he destroy July and October? Did he actually aid in the construction of Sky? This is what we want to know." Daniel said. "From our reports, he's supposed to look alot like Rem here, except Male, taller, he usually dresses in red, and has a distinct love of Donuts."

"Speaking of which, would you happen to have any Donuts on you menu?" Rem asked.

"Missy, you do understand this is a bar, right?" The bartender said said as though she really were crazy.

"Hey, I like Donuts, that is no crime." She said defensively.

"Well, since he is a famous gunman, our research says he usually only carries a six-shot pistol on him. Does that help?" Daniel continued.

The Bartender brought their third round of drinks, which they quickly drank.

"Well, if it helps, I did hear about a feller, some crazy Hobo in red, kept parading in the streets preaching about Donuts. Heard he had too much ter drink, an' he got locked up in the jail. I'd be careful though, they have some, _unsavory_-like characters holed up in there."

"Well thank-you, I wish the world was filled with more generous people such as you." Rem said. "May we have another round?"

"Sure, here you go." The bartender said, bringing another pair of drinks. They were both downed quickly, and then the two got up.

"Hey, aren't ya' forgettin' somethin'?" The man asked.

"What would that be?" Daniel asked.

"Pay."

"Oh my good man, I do apologize, but we are a quite short on money, so while we would be glad to pay you if we could, we unfortunately can't, and dear sir, we really must be on our way." Daniel said. He turned around to leave, before bumping into a man twice as big as he was, who then picked him up by his shirt, and turned him around to face the bartender.

"Boy, whit' did I tell yer about talkin' straight?" He said.

"We're broke." Rem said. "So are gonnna be clearing dishes, or serving drinks?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, I bet it was the way you were talking that made him work us so hard." Rem said.

"Look, we really don't need to dwell on it, can we please move on?" Daniel said.

"Oh, no way!" She told him. "After all the grief you give me every time I mess up, I'm gonna hold this over you for a long time."

"Alright, whatever, let's just keep going." Daniel said.

The two of them were walking along the streets of New November. The were still looking for the infamous Vash the Stampede. However they were having difficulty finding the jail.

"Why don't we ask directions?" Rem asked.

"Well, who here looks like they know were the town jail would be?" Daniel responded.

"ALRIGHT, THIS IS A ROBBERY! GIVE US ALL OF YOUR MONEY, OR I'M GONNA KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!" The two of them heard coming out of a nearby building.

"Why don't we ask the gentlemen in there?" Rem said.

"Do you think we'd get paid for helping to turn him in?" Daniel responded.

-----

"So do we get paid for helping in the arrest?" Daniel asked.

In front of them was the guy, now unconscious, who was robbing the Bank of New November. He was using a gun that had almost a thousand rounds on it, and he was about bigger than him and Rem combined, but they had managed to stall him until authorities came, and helped them disable the big guy.

"Aiding? All you did was talk his head off." One of the cops said.

"Yeah, it's one of his good qualities." Rem said.

"Come on, can't you spare something? We have absolutely no money of our own."

"I'd do it if I were you." Rem told the Policeman. "If you don't, he'll do to you what he did to him." Indicating the unconscious robber.

"Alright, here, how about I give you $$50, and you stay away from me?"

"That'll do." Daniel said, accepting the money. "Now, we've been meaning to ask you something."

"We're lookng for our long lost uncle Earl." Rem said. "He's really weird, has a thing for donuts. We heard you may have locked him up."

"You mean that one guy? Is he a blonde with spiky hair?" The Policeman asked.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be him." Rem said.

"I was wondering when someone was going to claim him. Well we're on our way to the Slammer in Old November anyway. Maybe you guys can get him to shut up." The Policeman loaded the unconscious robber into the Pocice Car, and let Rem and Daniel in as well.

"So, what exactly did uncle Earl do this time?" Daniel asked.

"Ah, caused a fight in a bar, bought a lot of drinks, didn't pay, and pissed a whole lotta people off." The Policeman answered.

"That sure sounds like uncle Earl, remember that time he almost got beaten up by that old lady" Rem reminisced.

"Yeah, that sounds an awful lot like your guy." The Policeman remarked.

The drive down to Old November didn't take to long, but when they got there, the entire Jail seemed to be in the middle of something, by some sort of gang.

The Cop stopped the car, and immediately got out, telling Rem and Daniel: "You two stay here, this is gonna be ugly." He took out his pistol, but as he turned to some of the ruffians, he was shot, and fell to the ground.

A man with a rifle came out from the men, and looked inside the car, he picked up the felled Policeman's pistol and aimed it at them.

"Get out of the car, and maybe you'll live." He sneered.

The two complied, getting out of the car, hands raised. The other men went to the back of the car, and took out the bank robber, and began untie-ing him.

"I don't know what a couple of kids like you are doing here, but don't worry, we'll just put you in a nice comfy jail cell." The man said.

"Will there be mints on the pillows?" Daniel asked.

"You some sort of smart-ass?" The man asked, pointing his pistol at him.

"You know, a lot of people ask the exact same question." He answered.

"You got two minutes to shut up before there's a bullet in between your eyes." He threatened.

"Ah my dear gentleman, is there really such a need for violence in these modern times? Why, you could of just said please, and I would be as silent as the desert sands, after all-"

"Shut up will you." Rem said, covering his mouth before he could continue.

"Keep that guy quiet or he's gonna end up dead." The man told her. "Now, off to that jail cell."

-------

The two were now occupying a jail cell in Old November. It was cold, dark, grimy, and there were no mints on the pillows.

In the room were also the rest of the Police force that hadn't been killed. Nobody had a gun on them, they had all been confiscated.

"So, how do we get out?" Rem asked.

"Out? Are you crazy? Even if you found some way out of the cell, you still have to go through all those psychos out there! It'd be a miracle if you simply survived!" One of the Policemen said.

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to make ourselves a miracle." Daniel said. "The bars are old, if you look at the hinges you'll see that if you just lift them up, you can remove the door."

Daniel then got up, took out his cross, and placed it under one of the bars on the door, and lifted it it, lifting the door as well, and placed it against the door.

"There, all it takes is some thinking, and you can get out of anything." Daniel told them.

"Hey! How did you get rid of the door?" Suddenly a guard came through the door, hold a machine gun, looking mighty angry.

"Oh, well if you come here, I can show you." Daniel said. He then grabbed his cross, and threw it at the guy's head, successfully knocking him out. However, the guy pulled his trigger as he fell, letting off a few rounds, no doubt heard by everyone.

"Quick, those guys were stupid enough to leave our guns." Rem said, rushing to the pile of pistols, and rifles on the ground. Rem quickly grabbed a pair of pistols, distinct from everyone else's, one black and one silver, and tossed another to Daniel.

Daniel grabbed the pistol, and turned to the guard, grabbing his cross, and strapping it to his back. He then picked up the man, and shook him a little, trying to wake him up.

"Ok big guy, just a quick question, answer me, and I won't kill you, okay?" He said, pointing his pistol at his head.

"Huh? Oh, shit!"

"Watch your language, I'm a minor. Alright, why are you guys trying to rob a jail?"

"W-we heard that Vash the Stampede was here!" The guy said. "We wanted to get the bounty!"

"You guys really are dumb." Daniel remarked. He then hit the guys head with the pistol, knocking him out.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Rem asked.

Suddenly the wall on the side exploded, and outside the gang members were shooting at a man who was running for his life, and miraculously dodging all the bullets. They could a man with a rocket launcher trying to get off, probably the one that had created hole in the wall.

"We make ourselves a miracle." Daniel said.


	3. Chapter 3

What's left after Ch. 3

The gunfights erupted all through the the towns of Old and New November, the gang that came after the Humanoid Typhoon seemed to have been outfitted with an armies arsenal. The two towns that sat so closely together had essentially, become a war zone.

Surprisingly though, the largest factor to the transformation, was that the infamous $$60 billion man, evaded capture. Despite the fact that there seemed to be about a thousand men in total stretched throughout the battle zone, no one had found the man.

Resistance was varied. In Old November, the police force did their best to drive out the bandits, using hit and run tactics to conserve their numbers, but in New November there wasn't anyone, save for a few locals brave enough to shoot any of the bandits that walked down their street. Oh, and there were these two teenage nut-cases going around with some guns in hands.

"They have snipers." Rem said as she jumped over a low wall and joined Daniel.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked, as he fired a few suppressing rounds over the wall.

"Cause, I brought you a present." Rem said, handing a scoped rifle to Daniel.

"Man these guys sure went all out." Daniel remarked accepting the rifle. "I'll find some high ground, you stay here and draw their fire."

"So what? I soak up all the bullets while you run away?" She asked.

"No, you use this really big gun, make lots of boom-boom, and _then_ I run away." He said with an obnoxious smile. He then handed her the assault rifle he had been using and followed the low wall into the entrance of what used to be someone's house.

"You know, one of these days, I really ought to shoot him." Rem muttered. She grabbed the assault rifle, and tried to ignore the bullets that wizzed above her head. She was more accustomed to pistols, but after a few moments of handling the weapon, she blindly fired over the wall for a few seconds, and waited for Daniel to do his work.

Daniel calmly made his way through the house until he found a window that gave him a clear view of the street below. He looked down the scope to find where the gang members were. He saw Rem firing blindly from the low wall she was crouching behind, as well as a pair hiding behind a low wall, much like Rem was, one was in a window across the street, and another with a portable minigun was standing infront of a doorway. Again Daniel took a moment to wonder at the budget that these people had. He aimed at the man with the minigun, the biggest threat, before he saw that the minigun he was firing broke apart. Soon, a man in red ran down the street, carrying an assault rifle. On a suicide mission apparently, he knocked out the man that carried the minigun, and then shot the men hiding behind the wall. Daniel noticed that the man in the window noticed him, and was taking aim, but Daniel shot him before he could.

Rem, back on the ground, noticed the gunfire had stopped. She peeked round the corner before she felt someone land on her.

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" She yelled, rubbing her back.

"Oh, excuse me miss, I didn't know you were there." A man said. Rem looked at the man and saw that he was dressed in red, very much like herself, and wore his hair spiked up, giving his head the appearance of a broomstick.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, standing up.

"Um, you may want to get down miss, there are these really mean guys, with these really big guns coming, so..."

"What?" She asked. Shortly after she said this though, the aforementioned men came running around the corner and started shooting. Rem immediately ducked under the wall.

"There he is!"

"Come on, let's kill that son-of-a-bitch!"

"ALRIGHT!! KILLING TIME!!"

Those were some of the more- polite -comments made by the gang members as they fired away at the wall.

"You must have seriously pissed these guys off." Rem remarked.

"Yeah, I seem to have a habit of doing that." The man said.

"You remind me of a friend of mine." Rem said. "I sure hope your good with a gun; if you mess with guys like these, your gonna end up dead."

"Well, I am a rather good shot with a pistol in hand." He said. "Not so much with a machine gun, but..." The man said before stopping. He listened for a bit, and seemed to be unnerved by the silence. "Hey, when did the guns top shooting?" He asked.

"Oh, I gave a friend of mine a sniper rifle. It was probably his work." Rem said nonchalantly.

"Oh." Was all the man had to say. "Well, you seem to know how to handle yourself, and knowing my luck, it would probably be best for me to get the heck out of here." With that he grabbed his gun, and walked away in the other direction.

"Weird man." She muttered. After the man left, she walked inside the building Daniel went in to find him.

"Quickly, get down." She heard. Someone grabbed her, and put their hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She saw that it was Daniel, who put a finger to his lips to signal her to stay quiet.

"What is it!?" She whispered.

"I think they're are more of the gang members inside the building." He said. "Oh, and the rifle you gave me is out of rounds, can I get my machine gun back?"

"Sure." Rem said, handing him back the assault rifle. "How do you know their are gang members here?"

"I heard a lot of swearing, profanities, and other words too harsh for my virgin ears." Daniel said. "And they mentioned killing a 'boss' character for their share of 'the loot'. Oh, by the way, what happened to that man that was being chased down the street by the gun-toting gents?"

"Can we focus on one thing at a time?" She said.

"Sure," He said. "Would you rather concentrate on the odd fellow that almost got killed, or the men that want to do really bad things to us?"

"Stop being smart." She said, hitting him upside the head.

"I can't help it, I feel incredibly stressed at the moment, being that we are most likely going to be held at gunpoint until the end of the day."

"Wasn't it you idea to 'make our own miracle'?" Rem asked him.

"Yes it was, and I have to say that if you expect me to tone down my vocabulary, and my way of speaking, that you don't talk to me as though I were a complete and total idiot."

"I can't change what you are." Rem said.

"What was that?" A voice in the other room said. Rem and Daniel immediately shut up, and tried to make as little noise as possible. Daniel took out a round object, and put his finger to his lips once more to signal Rem to stay quiet. He snuck towards the door way and leaned against the wall.

"It was probably nothing. Stop being such a wimp." One of the gang members said. Daniel silently opened the door slightly, pulled the pin connected to the round object, and tossed it inside the room. A few moments later, a huge explosion was heard, and all voices were silenced.

"Well, that seems to have solved that." Daniel said.

"Where'd you get that?" Rem asked.

"Off of that guy." Daniel said, pointing towards a dead man at the other end of the room. "Found him like that, I assure you."

"Whatever." She said.

"So where did that odd, suicidal man go off to anyway?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, he just walked off into some other direction." Rem said.

"Oh." Daniel said.

"So, what should we do now? We got out of the old jail, should we keep going until we reach the city limits, or should we use the chaos to our advantage, and search for Vash the Stampede?"

"I say we wait."

"Wait for what?" Rem asked.

"For the Neo York guard." Daniel answered.

"For the... dear god, their not gonna come all the way here!" Rem said.

"Yeah they will, I found a phone a while back, and called them, saying that an army of gang members were attacking Old November, and they should come check it out." He explained.

"When did you find a phone?" Rem asked, suspiciously.

"Let me see, probably two hours ago by now."

"And why am I learning just now?"

"Well you seemed to be having so much fun at the time, it was so rare to see you not trying to bite my head off, so I decided not to ruin the moment." He explained.

"OK, what exactly makes you think that they'd come here to deal with a gang trying to get in on the bounty?"

"Well, I did mention the rocket launchers, and how the gang was big enough to have fighting spread over the two cities, and I also hinted that Vash might want to do some killing in Neo York after all this is through--"

"ATTENTION OLD NOVEMBER, THIS IS THE NEO YORK GUARD." A man yelled through a megaphone. "PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED, WE ARE HERE TO HELP. COOPERATION IS REQUIRED, WE WILL BE ESCORTING YOU OUTSIDE THE CITY, PLEASE DO NOT BE ALARMED."

"And that too." Daniel finished.

Rem looked outside the window and saw a few guard members coming out of a helicopter, and begin to rome the streets. "Daniel, you are the only one I know who can mobilize an army through a single telephone call."

Daniel just smiled at the rare compliment given to him.

"But..." Daniel frowned at how short the time he was given to enjoy his compliment. "What'll we do if these guys find Vash?"

"Well, I have always wanted to go to Neo York." Daniel said.

----------

Hello my somewhat faithful readers, as it turns out, I'm not dead!

Although, over the last month, I've gotten rather close. Let me see, where to begin. Well, I joined the school play, and now, I'm not going to get home until six o'clock, I just finished mid-terms, I've had a cold for the last week, and- oh, I got hit by a car on the monday before spring break.

Relax, I'm not dead, and I'm not trying to get any sympathy either, right now, I'm just happy I'm still alive, and on top of that, walking! I was coming home when this one guy slowed down, motioned me to pass, and when I was in the middle of the road, he sped up and hit me, and I flew about five feet onto the pavement. You wouldn't think a human body ragdolls when flung into the air like that, but it really does.

Anyway, I landed well, and didn't hit my head, but my shoulder hurt from breaking my fall, and my legs hurt like hell. Turns out the guy was talking on a cell phone, so when he probably didn't notice when he motioned me to pass, or me until his car made contact with my body. Luckily enough, I didn't even have to go to the hospital, I went to the doctor the next day, and he told me I'm alright.

Anyway, that explains some of the long wait between any updates of my stories, although, it just now occurs to me that many of you don't care, and have probably already gone to some better story than waste you time here.

So, t.t.f.n. .


	4. Chapter 4

7 weeks earlier

"Yeah, well we didn't want to stay with you bums anyway!" Rem yelled at the top of her lungs as the slowly walked into the desert.

The residents of the town just yelled something back at her in French.

"I don't have stay here and take your abuse!" She yelled.

"Their saying you forget your gun." Daniel told her.

"Oh." She said.

------

"Alright, now in the interest of posterity, you have driven us out of fourteen towns/cities/dwellings, while I have only caused us to leave thirteen." Daniel said.

The Dynamic Duo, Rem T. Strife and Daniel D. Wolfwood, were sitting in a remote rocky outcropping, around a fire, as three of the moons helped illuminate the evening. Rem was staring at the sky, while Daniel was fussing over map.

"What are you jabbering about now?" She asked, preparing herself for the migrain that would surely come next.

"I've been marking our map, take a look." He said, handing it to her. "The spots that are red are towns/cites/so-and-so, that you have either directly, of indirectly driven us out of, and the blue marks are the places that I have caused us to be forcefully vacated."

"Is that so." She said, tossing the map behind her.

"If you pay attention," Daniel said, recovering the map. "you'll notice that there is one more red mark then they're are blue marks."

"Is that so." She said, continuing to stare at the stars.

"Which means, that I expect you to stop making fun of manner of speech." He finished.

Rem sighed. "And why, the hell, would I do that?"

"For a number of reasons, one, because I find it highly insulting, two, because your bad attitude has just been proven to get us into more trouble than my large vocabulary, three, because if you don't, I'll leave you stranded in the middle of the night, making my own way to civilization, and four, because we are supposed to be best friends, and comfortable with each others oddities and quirks." He said.

"Was that third reason a threat or a promise?" She asked, not even bothering to shift her gaze.

"Come on, I don't complain nearly as much about the things that make you weird." He said.

"Alright, I'll humor you, what makes me weird?"

"Well for one thing, you the only person in the world who can shoot a double-dime. From a mile away. Using a pistol. Blindfolded. During the hottest day of August. Clad only in-"

"Alright, next thing." She told him.

"Well, for one thing, you have quite a temper." He said.

"I do no-"

"Yes you do, let's see, dwelling number 7, Little Rochester. As far as I know, the city is still in ruins, due to, in no small part, a little girl named Rem, who had almost castrated a rather large man, who happened to have fondled your behind." He said.

"And I was supposed to he was the head of the black market?" She said.

"You were supposed to keep you cool." He told her.

"Be still your tongue, lest I take it from you." She said.

Daniel looked at her for a few seconds, and then decided to lie down next to her.

"Do you ever wonder how two people as different as us get to know each other?" He asked.

"Our mothers were tracking down Vash the Stampede, and decided to settle in some rinky-dink town, that had been built on top a water vein, and since they had been best friends, we naturally had to go through everything together." She said.

"Oh yeah." Said Daniel. "Remember that time my Mom had waited until every single one of our outfits was dirty to do the washing, and we lost the only clean things I had to wear?"

"Yeah, I remember that." She said, smiling.

"And since she had already washed, and hung out everything else to dry, we had to come over to you place to use your clothes."

"Yeah."

"Even your underwear." He muttered.

Rem just laughed long and hard, recalling the image of Daniel being forced into a pair of women's underwear.

"You feeling better now?" He asked, trying his best to ignore her laughter.

"Yeah." She said, trying to catch her breath.

"What is that's been bothering you. You've been acting even moodier than normal." Daniel said.

"Well... it's just that we seem to be getting nowhere." She said. "We've been searching for a while, but we end up with nothing, and we keep getting booted out of towns. It's just very... depressing."

"Don't worry." Daniel said.

"What do you mean don't worry?" She asked.

"It's a simple task after all. Find Vash the Stampede, collect the bounty, solve all our problems, get married, have lots of kids, and live happily ever after." He said.

"I just don't get why your being optimistic." She said, sitting up. "Usually your the pessimistic one."

"I know that." Daniel said. "It's just that we either do it or not. I mean, we kind of have to. Note so many 'what if's'."

"Well, I wish I shared your view of things." She said. "Come on, let's get to sleep."

---------------

"What's the hold up?" A man at the back of the bus yelled.

The driver ignored the obnoxious man in the back, and parked the bus. He opened the door, and stepped outside.

A young girl looked outside her window, and gasped at what she saw. A boy and a girl, not much older than her, lying out in the sun, completely still.

The driver outside took a deep look at the two. The boy was sitting against a large cross covered in white bandages, and the girl was lying spread eagle in the sun.

"Damn. What could have happened to these two." The man muttered.

"Huh, Rem, did you say something?" The boy, apparently not dead said.

"HOLY SHIT!" The man said, nearly jumping out of his skin.

"Um... why are you yelling?" The boy asked.

"Well, well... I thought you were dead!" The man said.

"Why ever did you think that my dear sir?" He asked.

"Um... well, you kind of brought your own tombstone." He said, pointing to the cross he was leaning on.

"Oh, that, family heirloom." He said.

"Oh."

"Excuse me my dear sir, but is that a bus behind you?" He asked.

"Um, well... yes it is." The bus driver said, somewhat thrown off by the young man's manner of speech.

"Well, seeing as you mistook us for the deceased, you wouldn't mind preventing our untimely demise, and bringing us to some semblance of civilization would you?"

"Um, I guess not." He said, rubbing his head, trying to make sense out of what the young man had said.

"Thank you. Come on Rem, wake up." He said, shaking the young lady next to him. "There'll be Donuts when we get there."

This seemed to work on the young lady. They got up, and boarded the bus.

"You'll want to put that cross of yours on the top of the bus." The driver told him.

"Hmm, your probably right, do you think you could help me put up there sir?" He asked.

The driver showed the young man to the back of the bus where there was a ladder that led to the top, as the young lady went inside, and took a seat. Together they managed to heave up the cross onto the top strapping it down, even though it hardly needed strapping down, as it was far heavier than it looked.

"Where are ya headin?" The bus driver asked when they got back inside.

"Hmm... where too?" the boy wondered aloud. "My good man, me and my sister have been wandering the desert for a long time, the last settlement that we've been to was Nuef Calais, where is the nearest town?"

"Um... let's see." The man said starting the bus back up. "The next stop would be Sky City. The fares around $$60."

"Fare?" The young man asked.

"Yes."

"Oh. Well my dear good sir, fortune has not blessed this evening, and unfortunately, we are quite broke. If you could find it in your good heart not to cast out two teenagers into the harsh, and unforgiving desert, I'm sure the almighty lord would smile upon you." He said.

"Be that as it may, you need money to ride the bus." The bus driver told him.

"But wouldn't the aid of the almighty be more benificial to you sir?"

"Well, as far as I know, God doesn't help feed a family of three."

"Blasphemy!"

"Well, either he's gonna make $$60 appear in you wallet, or your gonna have to turn back." The bus driver said, without an ounce of pity.

The young man was about to open his mouth, no doubt to give another long-winded speech, but was interrupted by someone in the middle of the seats. "I'll lend them the money." Someone said. Emerging from the seats was a rather tall looking person. It was a woman who wore her black hair short, and was wearing a sand colored long coat, and a large grey hat hung around her neck. She ambled down the isle, and took out the $$60 from her pocket.

"Um... alright." The bus driver said, taking the money, and finally putting the bus into gear.

"Thank you for pulling us out of that scrape young miss." The young man said, taking a seat next to the woman who had paid their fare. "Might I ask the reasoning for your kind, and generous act?"

The woman just stared at him a bit before answering. "Do I need a reason to do a nice thing?" She said.

"Well, if we lived in a perfect world, no you wouldn't. Of course, if it was a perfect world, I wouldn't have needed to take a bus trip in order to avoid a long and dangerous trek through a blazing, godforsaken desert, now would I."

The woman just stared at him for a bit.

"Just ignore him. That's what I do." The young female who had accompanied him told her from the seat behind.

"Uh-uh-uh, I thought we had an agreement, no more making fun of my use of vocabulary." He said.

"An agreement? Is that what you call you jabbering through the night, and me trying to get you to shut up." She retorted.

The older woman laughed slightly as she saw how these two teens annoyed the hell out of each other. "How do the two of you survive each other, let alone the desert?"

"Oh, well usually we get along quite famously, but as for the moment, we fee we are under a tremendous amount of stress, which happens to bring out some of our less reputable traits." The boy answered. "My names Tom Priest, and this is my sister, Meryl R. Priest."

"How do you do." Meryl said, without even a hint of normal pleasantries.

"Nice to meet you." She said. "My name's Vasily Zaytsev Caine."

"Nice to meet you." Tom said. "By the way, you didn't really answer my question."

"What?" She asked.

"About doing the kind deed."

"Hmph. Well if you must know, my father always told me to do at least one good deed a day, you know, to keep God on my side. Kind of like what you said to the driver."

"Well, between you, me, and the shifting sands, I don't actually practice religion." Tom said. "I know, I know, very ironic to have a guy whose last name is priest, and is atheist, but I am what I am."

"So what was that crap about God then?" Vasily asked.

"A ploy to evade the grueling toll the desert tends to take on a man, such as: dehydration, madness, and oftentimes death." He answered.

Vasily gave him another look. "Did he get dropped on his head when he was young?" She asked Meryl.

"Probably." She told her.

"Or did he just up and decide to read an encyclopedia one day?"

"Well if you must know, I did indeed read an encyclopedia, one hot day in the middle of August." Tom responded.

"You did?" She asked.

"I wanted to know why man had to have made so many different words that have the same meaning. I wanted to know why people had such a hard time being blunt, and saying what they mean. Honestly, I myself, under normal circumstances, am rather blunt in my way of dealing with people, but as you may have noticed from our brief time together miss, I am not under normal circumstances." Tom explained.

"I can see the experience stayed with you." Vasily said.

"Indeed it did." Tom consented.

"Well is there are a reason your still talking the way you are?" Vasily asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, now that you are safely inside this bus, far away from the 'harsh, unforgiving desert', you should have toned down your vocabulary." Vasily explained.

"Yeah, she makes a good point." Meryl said, sitting up straight to fully join in the conversation. "Shouldn't you have shut up at this point?"

"Yes, and shouldn't you have lightened up little miss sunshine?" Tom countered. "Well, to answer your question Miss Caine, there are somethings a person has to keep private. I know this must sound rude, as I have already made a fuss about your motives behind your generosity today, while it was really none of my business, I hope you can forgive us for not giving the reasons as to why our more negative qualities are currently our most prominent." Tom said.

"I see." Vasily said, beginning to regret the fact she had chosen to be charitable today.

-----------

"Be still your tongue" quote on behalf of Dominator046, I don't know if it's his, or where he might of have gotten it from.

I do plan to update!


	5. Chapter 5

What's left after Ch. 5

"Oh, it certainly fells nice, after a long road trip to stretch ones legs, doesn't it, my dear compatriots?" Tom said as he exited the bus.

"Well, it does feel nice to get of the bus, I'll give you that much." Meryl admitted.

"What do you suggest we do first?" Tom asked. "Take a few pictures of the Spire? Check out the local archives? Dine on the local cuisine? Insult some high ranking authority figure, and run for our lives?"

"Believe it or not, I'd rather not get into a gunfight today, I think I've had my fill of violence, and death." Meryl said.

"You've run out of bullets, haven't you." Tom noted.

"What makes you say that?" Meryl asked.

"The fact that despite your pacifistic nature, you have no qualms about out-shooting every local yokel from here to New Houston. Face it, Rem, I know you."

"Fine, I'm out of bullets, now stop being such a pain in the-"

"Well, this is where we part ways then, isn't it." Vasily said, interrupting the two.

"It was a pleasure getting to know you Ms. Cain." Tom said.

"Likewise... I'm sure." Vasily said. "Well, I've got some official type business here, got a schedule to keep, as I'm sure you do as well."

"Well, as there is always a meeting, there is always a departure, but with luck, this won't be our final farewell." Tom said.

"I see." Vasily said. With this, she turned to head down the street, to where-ever her destination was.

"So, to the archives?" Rem asked.

"I guess. A rather tremendous coincidence that the closest stop the bus took was Sky." Daniel noted.

"So much of the old world was preserved here, you think someone would try to destroy it, much less help found it. Especially when that someone _did_ destroy another two cities."

------

"Excuse me Ms." Daniel said, while in the high tech, and rather official looking local archives. "Where are the local history files?"

"Oh, well, let's see, over there." The Librarian said.

"Thank you Ms." Daniel said. "Come on my dear Rem, destiny awaits."

"Your being over-dramatic." She told him.

"Oh no I'm not." Daniel said. "Remember during our Old History lessons in High School, they showed us old movies from the early 21st Century about those secret conspiracies thousands of years old? Like um... the National Treasure, and, um... what was that one about the Pope? I should remember... oh, yeah, the Da Vici Code!"

"Shh!" A nearby patron told him.

"So, you think that a thousand year old religous conspiracy, on a two and a half Century old planet, involving the worlds most dangerous gunman, lies here in the archives of a City only 17 years old in the making?"

"Well I can hope, dream killer."

The two walked down the hallway of the archives, until they reached the area that should have held the local history. Although, it seemed to them that there must be a problem, as there were clear signs indicating this area was off limits, and the entrance to the area had been blocked off to the public.

"Excuse me dear sir," Daniel began on the large brooding man near entrance. "Could you tell us where to find the local history?"

"Right here." The large man said, pointing at the doorway.

"Well then, if you would just step aside so we can get through-" He said.

"Oh no you don't." The man said, grabbing Daniel by the scruff of his neck, and lifting him to eye level, which was a few inches off the ground. "The local history is forbidden to outsiders."

"Oh come on now my dear fellow, you can trust us, it's not as if we plan to use the knowledge to spur on some sort of conspiracy that would cause you personal harm, don't you think you can make an exception for a pair of innocent kids? And let me down?"

The large man dropped him, but didn't let him through. "Look, it's nothing personal, but the moment I let someone who wasn't born on that Seeds ship, I lose my job."

"Oh, while that is a terrible shame dear sir-"

"And if you refuse to accept that, I may be forced to take action." The large guard told him. "By which I mean forcibly vacate you from these premises'. Which means I may have to throw you out."

-------------------

"You actually have no idea how to shut that mouth of yours do you." Rem asked Daniel's rear end, since his front end was stuck in the sand outside of the archives.

Daniel to remark on her comment since he first had to spit out a mouth full of sand.

"I've always thought so." She continued. "I mean, at first I thought you were just trying to be annoying, but as the charm began to were off, I began to wonder."

"Ah stuff it." He told her.

"Ah, finally, the wise old stage is willing to stop talking in riddles, and use the speech of the common man." Rem said.

"Again, stuff it." Daniel told her, trying to knock the sand out of his ears.

"Well, looks like this is a dead end." Rem said. "The rumors about how the people here feel about outsiders is true, the large 'Gentlemen' inside proved that. So, if we can't learn anything new, what do you suppose we do."

"Well... I guess we go to the tourist traps." Daniel said, sitting down on the sidewalk. "I mean, we are in a one-of-a-kind city, we would feel a lot like a pair of idiots if we passed up on the opportunity to enjoy this place."

"Now your talking, relaxation." Rem said.

"What happened to feeling as if we weren't getting anywhere, hmm?"

"I had a change of heart." She answered.

"Well, beats eating sand." Daniel said. "Well, off to the viewing platform."

------------------

The Viewing platform is a strip of land far from any roads, aside from the one that runs from Sky City to the platform itself, and far from the city itself, since the huge monolith that was the ancient star-ship was so big, it was nearly impossible to get a good picture of the entire City itself.

While the viewing platform was a tourist attraction, meant to bring in 'outsiders' it still symbolized the xenophobia the residents had since it was so far away from the City.

The platform was more of a gift shop, selling a few knickknacks, a few knock-off pieces of lost technology, and some pictures of the planet when the city had still been in the air. On top of the building was the part where everyone would take pictures, and the pretty little tour guide would help answer any questions the tourists had.

Daniel and Rem managed to get on board the bus that led to the platform after 'finding' enough money, and were currently enjoying the great view.

"Ah, what a sight, don't you think Rem?" Daniel asked.

"Wish I brought a camera." She said.

"As if there's enough room under that cloak with everything else you've got." Daniel said. "So where to next?"

"You sure that mouth of yours can't persuade someone into talking?"

"Huh, no... although it is a waste, all those rumors we've heard. Still, if we can find the man himself, it won't really matter in the long run, wouldn't it."

"Guess your right for once." Rem admitted. "So where to next?"

"New Oregon supposed to be pretty close, close enough to walk without starving and/or dehydrating to death."

While the two were looking at the giant ship, a man of distinguished features joined them, leaning on the rail, and taking out a cigarette.

"Excuse me dear sir, if your going to smoke, could you please do it elsewhere?"

"Excuse me?' The man asked.

"Hello there dear sir." Daniel said.

"What did you say to me?" The man asked.

"I asked you to smoke somewhere else."

"What did you say to me?" The man asked, showing a slight italian accent.

"Let me say it this time real slowly." Daniel asked. "P-L-E-A-S-E S-M-O-K-E S-O-M-E-W-H-E-R-E E-L-S-E."

"Do you know who I am?" The man said, picking Daniel up by his shirt, and hoisting him up.

"Um, excuse me sir-" The cute little tour guide said, but was interrupted by a burley man in a black suit.

"I'm sorry sir, but I haven't the slightest idea who you are, except for a man who smokes while under stress, as you are right now, someone who's had a drink before five P.M., and someone with no qualms manhandling a youngster." Daniel said.

"Who is this smart mouth?" The man asked one of the men in black suits.

"In case you wondering about my opening speech, I can tell your stressed out because you hands are shaking, and you palms are somewhat sweaty, I think, and I can detect the faint smell of alchohol on your breath, though not enough to suggest you are too heavily intoxicated." Daniel told him. "By the way, My name is Tom Preist, just so you know."

Rem, watching all this unfold, just hit her palm against her head, at the trouble they were sure to get in.

"And I would greatly appreciate it if you would please smoke elsewhere, while I have no qualms against people who smoke, I'd rather not be forced to breath in the second hand smoke, and poison my own lungs. Although it just now occurs to me that I could just move somewhere else."

"Your a cocky little thing, aren't you." The man said.

_'Here we go.'_ Rem thought.

"I like that." He said, finally letting Daniel on get back on the ground.

Rem went and glared at Daniel, who was wearing the world's largest smug grin.

"Sorry about that." The man said. "Like you said, I'm stressed, and I've been having a bad day, and I shouldn't, heh-heh, 'manhandle' an innocent kid. Sorry."

"No problems, I have a problem mouthing off at people, I shouldn't have tried to antagonize you."

Now, at that point, the man with the Italian accent, who was wearing an incredibly expensive suit, who had a mane of curly black hair under his hat, and had forgotten to shave for a few days, laughing at the young kids attitude, fell to the ground. Dead.

That's the point where hell starts to break loose. It took a few moments for it to sink in, but eventually, the people began to panic. There were a few screams here and there.

"Well, will you look at that." Daniel said. "He's dead. How did that happen."

"Um, Daniel..." Said Rem.

"Hang on, there's a dead man in front of me..."

"Daniel, just turn around."

"Oh all right," Daniel said, turning around. "Oh my, aren't you a pretty handgun." Daniel commented. "And your attached to a large burly gentlemen in a black suit."

----------------

"Come on Boccino, stand still." The assassin said.

The assassin was concentrating on her target. Not an easy thing to do, when one is perched a few thousand feet high in the air. The assassin had climbed up the ancient Seeds star ship, which was a grueling task by itself, but it's not like she could have taken the elevator.

Now she was sitting down on a small ledge with her sniper rifle aimed far away at the viewing platform, aimed at the Italian-American man in the suit that was manhandling a young teen for some reason. Of course, she wasn't being paid to kill a kid, so she had to wait until he put him down.

"There we go." She muttered. She aimed her shot, right through the temple's.

She mentally noted about everything she needed. A silencer to keep anyone inside the ship from hearing her: check. Her cape successfully camoflaging herself, so that none of the tourists pictures could i.d. her: check. Gun fully loaded: check.

"Nothing personal." And with that, she pulled the trigger, and the new Mafia Mobster from Neo York fell dead.

"Good, now the money should be in the mail." She said. "Wait a moment."

She noted that things weren't going as planned. For one thing, instead of the normal panic she expected, men in black suits were restraining the tourists in the viewing platform.

"Well, it's not like I know any of them, right? Why get concerned."

Then she saw through her scope the two obnoxious teens from the bus. The boy was probably smart-mouthing the guy holding the handgun at him, probably asking to get shot.

"Aw dammit."


	6. Chapter 6

What's left After chapter 6

"How do we get ourselves into these messes my dear Rem?" Daniel asked. "Sometimes, it as though the world simply hates us for who we are, other times, it seems as though the very virtues that we stand for are trying to be stamped out by the lowly criminals, and evil masterminds that make up the-"

"Shut up." One of the large men in black suits told him, hitting him in the head with the but of his pistol for emphasis.

"Could you please not do that?" Daniel asked. "And besides, I was on a roll, I could've put that into my future bestselling autobiography."

"Would you just shut up." The big man said once again.

"For once, Daniel, could you please just listen to what the scary men with guns?" Rem asked.

Currently everyone who had been at the Viewing Platform was being held hostage, all of them sitting on their knees, with their hands tied behind their backs on the rooftop. A host of men, all clad in black business suits for some reason, were insuring that everyone kept still, and kept quiet, although this seemed to be difficult in some cases.

"Alright, just as long as the man doesn't hit my head with the back end of his weapon. I don't think you'd like it very much if I did that sort of violent thing to you, mister, now would you?"

The man just growled in response.

"Alright now, somewhere among you, is the a high ranking official of Sky City, if you wouldn't mind, we'd like you to show us who you are, and we can put this whole thing behind us." The man said.

Nobody showed any sign of showing who was who. Probably because most of the people where tourists, and didn't know who the person looked like, and any natives present didn't trust the people with guns, and with good reason, to show who their target is.

"Nobodies cooperating?" The man in charge asked. "Well too bad, because that was the easy way, this is the hard way. We're gonna shoot a random person, until the person we're looking for talks."

"I'd like to start with the mouthy teen here myself." Said the man standing next to Daniel.

"I sure feel sorry for that guy." Daniel said.

-------------------------------

_'Great, of all times to get a conscience, I have to get one while dealing with the Mafia.'_ Vassily Z. Caine thought.

_'They're only kids, and you helped put them in that situation.'_ Her newly born conscience told her.

_'Shut up.'_ She told the voice in her head.

_'Pity.'_

_'What's a pity?'_

_'Your having conversations in your head. You've finally gone crazy.'_

Ms. Caine was currently on her way to the Viewing Platform, hoping to negotiate through whatever was happening. She had ruled out taking out the targets from afar, that would only cause panic, and panic, when combined with gunpowder, generally led to death.

She also knew, that other than at long distance, she was a bad fighter, so no gung ho, guns a blazing action.

So her current choice of action was to drive down to the hostage situation, in her hotwired car, and talk things down. The countries most notorious crime gang. To save a smart mouthed teen, and his moody sister.

God, she really had gone nuts.

----------------------------------

"What I'd like to know, is why everyone wants to kill _me_." Daniel said.

"Shut up."

"I mean between me and my compatriot, I'm the always the one that people point there guns at."

"Shut up."

"Except maybe for the time Rem almost Castrated the head of the black market in ...hmm, I should remember this, I went over this only last night."

"Shut up." Said the man holding the gun. Let's call him Jim.

"Oh I remember now, Little Rochester!" Daniel said. "Although, aside from that, despite the fact that my friend has gotten us into more trouble than I, the guns always seem to be pointed at me."

"Shut up!"

"Rather backwards when one thinks upon it, after all, I come into towns unarmed, while Rem has two pistols, shining in the sun, alerting everyone in the world that she is the more dangerous of the two, and thusly you should aim at the girl, not the sweet lovable, and oh so charming boy. Don't you think?"

"SHUT UP!" The Jimmy said, hitting Daniel in the back of the head once more.

"Ow! I thought we had an agreement? That you would stop doing that? You know all you had to was ask."

"I told you to shut up eighteen fucking times!" Jim shouted.

"No need for the language." Daniel told him. "And I didn't hear a single please."

"Alright then, SHUT UP _please_."

"Alright then." Daniel said.

"I'm gonna enjoy killing you so much." Jim said, cocking his gun.

"If only I had a nickel." Daniel sighed. "Oh well, go ahead and do it."

"Oh I will." Jim said with relish.

"Eh, I was gonna die anyway." Daniel said. "Except, your not gonna shoot me, are you."

"What the hell are you talking about." Jim asked, very confused.

"I'm calling your bluff." Daniel stated. "Since you obviously don't know who your high ranking official is, you can't go around shooting people willy nilly, in fact, you can't go around shooting anybody. Well, you can shoot each other if it pleases you, but not any of your hostages."

"I know the guy we're looking for isn't some pipsqueak like you." Jim said.

"Yes, but what if the man was my father?" Daniel quipped.

"Even better." Jimmy said, sadistically.

"Ooh... And here I thought I might live."

"Alright can someone please tell me where the hostage situation started." Said a women as she climbed up the stairs. She wore a sand colored coat, a large hat, as well as a balaclava, one of the more weirder garments you will find in a searing desert.

"Your the assassin we hired, correct?" The man in charge, let's call him Sonny, asked the women.

"Yes." The women said. "And again, why is there a hostage situation?"

"Got orders from the boss." Sonny answered. Turns out, someone from some council, or government's here, and we can ransom him. Problem is, we don't know who he is, what he looks like, and the guy's a coward, and not telling us who he is, which is why Jimmy over there's holding a handgun to that smartmouth to provide some incentive."

"Look, just put the gun away from the kid's forehead, okay?"

"Why? I thought people like your were trained not to care. You suddenly grow unconscious?"

"I think you mean a conscience boss." One of the men said.

"Whatever, you knows what I mean."

The women just paused for a moment, as though she was having a mental debate with herself.

"Look, I just think this is a little more than necessary, okay?"

"And since when?" He asked, grabbing her arm. "Is it any of your business?" With that she went and dragged her to where Daniel was.

"How about we shoot this bitch first, and then the smartass?" Sonny proposed.

The next thing that happened was a gunshot was heard, and then Sonny found himself missing a chunk of his ear. Then Daniel, suddenly free from his bonds, got up, and knocked Sonny and Jim's head's together, thoroughly knocking them out like a loser of a heavy weight championship.

"Told ya you wouldn't like it." Daniel said.

Soon, another shot was heard, and the gun in one of the guards hands flew away, and then another shot, and then another, and another, and soon, all of the men were effectively disarmed.

"I thought you said you were out of bullets." Daniel said.

"I said no such thing." Rem told him.

"No, I'm sure I recall you saying-"

"Fine then, I lied." She told him. "It was half true, I've only got the ammo for these Derringers." She said, already surrounded by eight Derringers

"Well, would you mind passing me one of those." Daniel asked.

"Sure." She said, reaching into her cloak to toss one of her two-shot pistols to him.

"Thanks." He said. "Now since we have guns, and you don't, why don't you just put your hands behind your backs, like good little boys, and behave while we tie you up." With the biggest, most obnoxious smile you have seen.

With that, the remaining guards dropped their weapons, and stood down.

"That's better." Rem remarked, gathering the dropped guns.

"Miss Caine, would you mind helping some of these fine people out of their uncomfortable bonds?" Daniel asked.

" ... How did you know it was me?" She asked.

" I recognized your voice." Daniel answered. "While I am glad that there was indeed a reunion between us, I regret that it had to be under the circumstances such as these."

" ... I see." She said. Almost as if she was regretting her daring rescue attempt.

"Hey, guys?" Rem said. "I think you should come take a look at this."

"Miss Caine, if you could keep a watchful eye on these rather brutish barbarians while I'm away? Thank you." Daniel said, tossing her Meryl's Derringer.

"What is it you wanted me to see my dear sister?" Daniel asked.

"Sister?"

"Well, if we're going to go under cover names, and relationships, we should keep the illusion constant, otherwise it will be shattered soon after it's conception."

"If only I had enough energy to hit you."

"So what is it that you wanted me to see?" He asked. In response, Rem just pointed towards the horizon. "Are you pointing towards the black vans, filled with ... umm apparently gun-toting gentlemen that are in no doubt related to the recently apprehended ruffians over yonder?" He asked.

"Yep."

"And here I was hoping you were pointing at the beautiful sunset."


	7. Chapter 7

What's left After Ch 7

Now.

"Ah Neo York." Daniel said. "You know, I feel like I should be giving some sort of monologue right now, but oddly enough, I'm not sure what to say."

"Really?" Rem said, with genuine surprise. "I mean, -"

"Before you give some sort of rude remark about my generally long winded speeches, I was gonna say I was hoping we could have a actual conversation."

"What do you mean, we talk all the time." Rem said.

"No, no, we always talk _at_ each other, we hardly ever talk _to_ each other. Know what I mean?"

"I guess." Rem said.

Currently the two friends were using a stolen car to drive all the way to Neo York. The sun was searing, the air conditioning was busted, the radio hadn't been working properly, and they had run out of water a whiles back. All in all, it wasn't a bad drive.

"So, what do you want to do when we get there?" Daniel asked. "I mean aside from breaking into the local hooscow, rescuing/capturing the infamous Humanoid Typhoon, and collecting the bounty and living happily ever after."

"I dunno. Take in the sights maybe." Rem said. "Visit Monument row, the Statue of Beginnings, the Washington Obelisk, the Obama Memorial. That would be nice."

"Personally, I'm dying to see a Broadway show." Daniel said. "Say what you will about the lost culture of humanity, Broadway never really died."

"Really?" Rem asked. "Never thought you would like men prancing around in tights."

"Please Rem, I thought we were gonna have an actual conversation, not a heating series of insults and heckling."

"I thought you said you weren't going to use a lot of complicated words."

"I'll try to slow down for the slower among us." Daniel remarked.

"Let's see if the radio's working." Rem said, banging it a few times.

"Rem, that's not going to work." Daniel said.

_"Word from November officials says that they are currently trying to rebuild the destruction that ensued after a jail break."_

"Well what do you know." Daniel remarked.

_"According to officials, all the gangsters that were present during the uproar have been apprehended, and are now being held right here in Neo York for questioning."_

"Let's just hope that Vash is one of those." Rem said.

_"From what has been learned so far, is that the mob was trying to capture none other than Vash the Stampede. This information has put local residents on edge. Some are saying that Neo York will soon end up like July and Augustus. Let's hope not."_

"Come on Rem, let's change the station." Daniel said. "Listening to stuff like this is only gonna bring bad luck."

_"Now, let's here from our eastern correspondent about the current situation on the War. Lis- _

_Weather forecast for today- HOT. However, expect high winds over Sky City, heading northward- _

_You get the Beeeeeeest of both worlds-"_

"Oh for the love of Pete, change the channel." Daniel cried out.

_"Mix it all together, and you know you get the best of bo-_

_Alright, and coming on next, it's the planets theme song as I like to think of it- A horse with no name_[1]_, by America, the band, not the country._"

_On the first part of the journey,"_

"Ah that's much better." Daniel remarked.

_"I was looking all the life._

_There were plants and birds and rocks and things,_

_There was sand and hills and rings._

_The first thing I met was a fly with a buzz,_

_And a sky, with no clouds._

_The heat was strong, and the ground was dry_

_But, the air was full of sound._

_I've been through the desert on a horse with no name"_

"Come on let's sing along Rem!" Daniel said.

_"good to be out of the Rain._

_In the desert, you can remember your name, _

_cause there ain't no one to give you no pain_

_La, la..."_

"I'm not singing along." Rem told him.

"Oh come on, it'll help pass along the time." Daniel told her.

_"After two days, in the desert sun, _

_My skin began to turn red_

_After three days, in the desert fun_

_I was looking at a river bed_

_And the story it told of a river that flowed _

_made me said the river was dead."_

"Daniel, do honestly think I'm gonna sing along to a some stupid song, if you just keep bugging me about it?"

"Yes I do." Daniel said. "Remember when you used to sing to every Beach Boys song that came on the radio? ..... come on, here's the chorus!"

_"You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name,_

_It felt good to be out of the rain._

_In the desert, you can remember your name,_

_cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain._

_La, la..."_

_"After nine days, I let the horse run free,_

_cause the desert had turned to sea._

_There were plants and birds and rocks and things_

_There was sand and hills and rings._

_The ocean is a desert with it's life underground,_

_and a perfect disguise above._

_Under the cities, lies a heart made of ground_

_But the humans will give no love._

_You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name_

_It felt good to be out of the rain. _

_In the desert, you can remember your name,_

_cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain._

_La, la..."_

"You seem a little more quiet now." Daniel remarked. Could you not counter that Beach Boys comment?"

"No, I decided just not to grace it with a response." Rem told him.

"You still have a crush on them, don't you." Daniel said.

"How can I have a crush on a boy band that's been dead for centuries?"

"I don't know, do you still have that poster of them hanging somewhere in your room?"

_"Alright, that was good, this is your DJ, coming to live from New Coliumbia, this is Big 100.3, bringing you all types of classics from the late 20th century, and for those just tuning in, what you just heard was this planets theme song, A horse with no name, by America, and for those already tuned in, I feel the need to say it twice because it's a good song._

_Coming up next, we have the Beach Boys with I get around._[2]_"_

"Well speak of the devil!" Daniel said with relish.

"If you don't believe in god, how can you believe in the devil." She asked.

"It's a figure of speech."

_" -around round round I get around_

_Im a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Im makin real good bread_

_Im gettin bugged driving up and down the same old strip_

_I gotta finda new place where the kids are hip"_

"You gonna sing along now?" Daniel asked.

_My buddies and me are getting real well known_

_Yeah, the bad guys know us and they leave us alone_

"Never."

_I get around, get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Im a real cool head_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Im makin real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around round_

_Get around round round oooo_

_Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo, Wah wa ooo_

_We always take my car cause its never been beat_

_And weve never missed yet with the girls we meet_

"You know, if there was a beach, the scene would be perfect, just me, my girl, and my ride."

_None of the guys go steady cause it wouldnt be right_

_To leave their best girl home now on saturday night_

"your ride? And more importantly your girl?" Rem asked.

_I get around, get around round round I get around_

_From town to town_

"Yes, my car, well, at least it is now." Daniel said. "Finders keepers."

"Oh, look what I found." Rem said. "A hat." With that, she went and plucked Daniels hat from his head, and put it on hers.

_Get around round round I get around_

_Im makin real good bread_

_Get around round round I get around_

_I get around, round_

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

"Look what I found." Daniel said, pinching Rem's sunglasses off of her face. "A pair of sunglasses."

_Round round get around, I get around_

_Yeah_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Wah wa ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Oooo ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo_

_Get around round round I get around_

_Ahh ooo ooo"_

"I think that's enough radio for now." Rem said.

"Well that's okay." Daniel said.

"No long-winded speech?"

"No, for two reasons, one, I can see the city." Daniel said, pointing to the horizon with the unmistakable cityscape of Neo York.

"What's the second?" Rem asked.

"I think the cars breaking down."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, we made it, and we're not dead." Daniel said. "Neither beast nor bullet crossed our path as we journeyed to this nations fine capitol, I think that's cause enough for a wondrous celebration, don't you dear Rem?"

"Oh, just shut up already."

Currently the two had just made it into Neo York. Currently, they're in New Brooklyn, just on the outskirts of the city. The city was currently the largest city known to be founded, although, there were still many Seeds ships that are still unaccounted for, so it was still anyones game.

The City is made from a combination of two seeds ships, the one that harbored the people of New York, as well as the one that carried the denizens of Washington D.C.

The monumental coincidence resulted in both the Nations capital, and the world as it is known, largest economic center.

The city is divided into seven districts, New Washington, New Arlington, New Columbia, New Manhatten, New Queens, New Bronx, New Brooklyn and Coney.

"I feel like seeing a broadway show." Daniel said.

As Daniel said himself, Broadway never really died. You could still go to New Times Square, and see a broadway production, ranging from old show from back home, including, _Oklahoma_, _The Bald Soprano_,_ How to Succeed in Business without Really Trying_,_ Angels in America_, and even_ Cabaret_, and some shows dated back into the _really_ Old History, plays such as_ Antigone_, _Macbeth_, and_ Romeo and Juliet_ still played.

Of course, modern plays were also on show. _Frenchman in the Desert_, _Why we went to War_, and_ Warning: Gay Man on Stage_, being a few examples.

"Do we really have time to be doing such things?" Rem asked.

"Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen in a theatre?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere:

"So, _you're_ Vash the Stampede?" The man asked.

"Who me?" The blonde haired man asked. "I don't think I'd make a good localized disaster, do you?"

"No, I don't, but the fact that you answered my question with a question doesn't help your case." The man said. "Either way, I still have to kill all the people guarding you, and take you up to the boss. Bit of a shame. I always like this city."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors notes.

Hello. I'm thinking some of you might be wondering why I put lyrics in a fanfiction. Well, I'm not trying to do what I believe's called a songfic, or maybe I am. Anyway, I just felt these songs go well with the story, and I've provided links to go with the songs.

[1] A horse with no name. .com/watch?v=PpUQ_iD5g0Y

[2] I get around. .com/watch?v=6cJOevhjS20

And of course, there are gonna be probably a lot who noticed that I put in a Obama Memorial. Now, this doesn't mean I think Obama will necessarily be assassinated, after all, I believe Jefferson was never assassinated, and he still has a memorial. After all, we have to admit, that Obama is making history, being the first black president.

For those wondering why I would defend myself about Obama getting assassinated, I personally know people that said they wouldn't vote for Obama, because they felt he would get assassinated soon after he's in office.


	8. Chapter 8

What's Left After Ch. 8

5 weeks earlier

"Really gents, do we _have _to resort to such violence? Can't we just talk out our differences? Like civilized people?" Daniel asked.

"Nope." Said the man fastening the rope around Daniel's neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"And your not willing to take a bribe?"

"Nope."

"What about a really big bribe?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I thought not." Daniel said. "Alright then, dare I ask about the contraption you have set me up to, no doubt designed to end my life."

"Oh, I'm so pleased you asked." Said a man wearing a business suit who was behind Daniel and the man tying the rope around Daniel's neck. "You see, not many people know this about me, but, I'm a bit of a fan of public execution. You'd be amazed by all the gruesome things people have come up with through history. I decided to go _really _old fashioned, and I designed this baby."

Daniel looked at the contraption he was hooked up to. "So what does it do?" He asked. "Hey not so tight!" He told the man who was putting the finishing touches of Daniel's noose. He just growled in response. "Come on, my hands are tied behind my back, how am I gonna get loose?

"Do what he says Johnny, they squirm longer if the ropes a little loose." The man told him.

"Thank you." Daniel said. "Now, as you were saying."

"Ah yes, well as you have no doubt noticed, we're on top of one of the highest buildings in Greater Kansas. I based this device on an old noose, but instead of putting you over a simple trap door, we pull this crank, forcing you over to walk on top of the plank, leaving you at forty stories in the air. We leave you like this until the plank breaks, and you end up choking to death."

"Lovely. You must have been one of those kids that liked poking pins into the family dog just to see it yelp in pain." Daniel remarked.

"Point is, you'll be dead, and I'll be watching." The man said.

"All's done boss." The other man who had been fussing over Daniel's noose said.

"Alright, can I at least ask what it is that I did to deserve this?" Daniel asked.

"You went and pissed off the Mafia." He told him.

"Yeah but I piss off _everyone_, what particular thing did I do to end up in this situation. I mean, I would think that assassin you sent after me would be more than enough to make up for whatever I said."

"It really wasn't so much what you said. Besides, the hitman we sent after failed. As evidenced by you being here."

"She failed in some things, she succeeded in others."

"Hey, we thought we were doing you a favor. You know, send you out with everything checked off your bucket list."

"And it didn't occur to you that maybe I'm not into that sort of thing?"

"Your kidding me right, I mean what kind of guy... oh I get it, your gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Daniel shouted. "Besides thanks' to you I don't think I can stand the sight of woman naked."

"...you sure your not gay?"

"Look, next time you want to kill me, just send in a sniper of something, not someone who gets as... intimate with her targets."

"Duly noted. And what the hell would you do anyway if managed to survive this?"

"I'd find a magic carpet and fly all over the world until I found a nice place with no guns, no violence and lot's of nice people who don't want to kill me.

"Yeah, right. Oh, and as for what you did, your the one that incapacitated our hit squad, and the hit squad were after them."

"At Sky City?" Daniel asked. The man nodded. "Those guys were actually important?"

"No, the ones that were there when Boccino was dispatched didn't have enough braincells between them to name the 27 states. They were meant to stay there like good idiots, until our other guys came in and killed them. But you stopped that from happening, and put all of them in jail. That and you made a fortune in New Vegas, and we want it."

"That's what I said, whenever I have money, somebody wants to take it from me." Daniel muttered.

"Alrighty then, let's get this show started!" He said, retreating indoors.

Daniel felt a jerk on his neck, and so he quickly walked to where the rope guided him, and stepped onto the plank until the rope stopped pulling, leaving Daniel perched above Greater Kansas at six o'clock in the morning.

"Well, this is definitely a low point of life." Daniel muttered. He looked outwards at the sunrise, and thought for a bit. "Hmm. _There's a bright golden haze on the meadow, there's a bright golden haze on the meadow. The corns as high as a elephants eeeeeeye, and it looks like it's climbing clear up to the skyyyyyy._

_Oh what a beautiful moooornin', oh what a beautiful daaay, I've got a wonderful feeeeeliiiing, everythings going my way."_

* * *

"I don't get it." One of the Mafia members said. "We put him forty stories high, and the kid starts singing show tunes."

"People do strange things when faced with their own mortality." Said the Mafia member who had designed the death machine.

"_But all the money in the bank of England couldn't pa-ay, enough to keep old Johnny Jones away from old Broadway!"_

"Honestly I find it entertaining. Especially since he's been their for two whole fucking hours... pass me some of that popcorn over there."

"_I'm a Yankee Doodle Dandy. A Yankee Doodle Doo or Die. A real life nephew to my Uncle Sam, born on the fourth of July!"_

"Well, I'm glad at least some of us is having fun."

* * *

"I can't believe it." Rem said. "I don't see him for what, a week? And then I find out he makes a fortune in New Vegas, and then he sends me off into the desert! And now all of a sudden he calls me to help bail him out of trouble because the Mafia's after him!"

"Hey, channel your anger into your bullets not me!" Edward said. "Grenade! Get out!"

The two exited the room, which promptly blew up, before going into another one and continuing the fight.

"Oh stop being such a wimp." Rem said, firing a few shots from her handgun. "Your a soldier aren't you? In a few months they'll be shipping you off to New Svalbard, or Jamestown, compared to that, this should be a piece of cake! Cover me." Rem jumped over a fallen desk and ran into to large men, one armed with a shotgun, the other with a submachine gun. She stowed one of her pisols, and kicked the man with the shotgun in the fork of the legs, then she took out a derringer and shot the submachine gun out of the other man's hands, and used the other shot to incapacitate him, and then hit the man who held the shotgun with the but of her pistol, hard enough to knock him out. Then she grabbed another of her Derringers and fired another two shots through a doorway before she and Edward took positions on either side of it.

"I told you, it's like I'm an unpaid intern, I just do what they tell me two whether I like it or not."

"So basically you got drafted." Rem said as she reloaded.

"You know, your very different from when I last saw you in High School." Edward remarked.

"Whatever Army boy, just shoot." Edward did as he was told. "They had to keep Daniel on the _top_ floor."

"Come on, room's clear."

* * *

"_Give my regards... to Broadway. Remember me... from Herald Square. Tell all the gang... on 42nd Street, that I will soon be there. Whisper... of how I'm... yearning... to mingle with the old time throng. Give my regards... to Old Broadway, that I'll be there ere long."_

"Um Boss?"

"Look at him, he doesn't tire out does he?"

"What is he? Some sort of freak?"

"I do have to give him credit, he doesn't act like the guys we usually kill."

"Um Boss?"

"Look at him! He's starting to tap dance!"

"Your kidding me."

"No! Lookee here! See there he is."

"This kid is fucking insane. I mean really, really insane."

"You know, I don't think he really cares much at this point."

"Boss!"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Um, we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"They're these two guys wiping out all our men. One of them looks military. The other's this psycho chick in a red coat."

"Damn, the punk wasn't kidding."

* * *

"Come on, You've got body armor, you've got a top of the line assault rifle, and I'm still doing most of the work." Rem yelled as they ran up the stairs.

"I remember you being much nicer." Edward said, following her. "Hey, stop, I've found an elevator." He stopped and called the elevator to their floor.

"That's not a good idea Edward." Rem said, aiming her pistols at the elevator doors.

"Why?"

"Just stand back." She told him. Ding went the elevator doors, and out popped half a dozen Mafia. Twelve shot's later and they were all down. "That's why we didn't use the elevator to begin with."

"I see." Edward said. "And we're not using it now because...?"

"Then they'll just cut the wires, and we'll plumet to our deaths. Come on, keep going."

* * *

"_We can do it! We can do it! 'I can't do it' We can do it! 'I can't do it. Goodbye Max' LORD I WANT THAT MONEY!"_

"I wonder, is the trauma from facing death for so long that made him cucoo? Or was he screwy in the head to begin with."

"_Step 1: Find the Play! See it, smell it, touch it, kiss it! Hello Mr. Liepchin! Gutentag hop-hop, Gutentag hop-hop! Adolph Elizabeth Hitler? Gutentag hop-hop, Gutentag hop-hop!_

_Step 2: Hire the Director! Keep it Gay, Keep it Gay! Keep it-two three kick turn, turn, turn, kick turn."_

"How's the situation with the two bratts down below?"

"_Ulla! Ooh wow wha whee wow wow wow wowie!_

_Step 3: Raise the money!"_

"Hello? Showtunes central to downstairs, are you there?"

"Sorry they're a little tied up right now." A new voice said.

"What? Dammit, I thought I said no imbeciles this time!"

"_Step 4: Hire all the actors. A wandering minstrel, I am Fringal Fredson. NEXT! The little wooden boy. NEXT! Thats our Hitler! _

_Opening Night! Good luck, Good luck, Good Luck!"_

All in all, Daniel's singing made good background music that followed

* * *

"Hmm... I'm almost out of songs." Daniel muttered. "What next."

"Daniel! You stupid son of a bitch you!" Daniel did his best to turn around, though his best wasn't much, he still managed to make out the shape of Edward.

"Edward! I thought you were still in Sandstone!"

"Yeah, but I bumped into a friend of yours."

"Ah, so Rem was that 'mysterious' disruption I heard on the phone. So how've you been?"

"Up till now? Good. Was that you singing show tunes downstairs?" He asked

"Yeah."

"You haven't changed a bit."

Daniel just beamed. "So where's Rem? I assume she came with you."

"She should be-"

"Coming through!" Rem said, rushing up the stairs.

"Ah Rem! I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again." Daniel said. Rem aimed one of her pistols and shot off the rope tied to Daniel's neck. "Cutting it a bit close there Rem!" Rem shot off the knot of rope keeping Daniel's hands bound. "Okay, I'm sensing some hostility here."

"Catch." She said, throwing a parachute at him.

"DidImentionIreallydon'tlikeHEIIIIIIIIIGHTS!!!!!!!!"

"Um, where did you get the parachute?" Edward asked.

"I found it."

"Do I want to know what's going on between the two of you?"

"All things considered, you probably don't." She said tuning back.

* * *

"I feel lonely." Daniel said, hanging from the tethers of his parachute that had caught a lamppost. "Hmm.... _Hey Ju-u-u-de. Don't make it ba-a-a-d. Sing a sad so-o-ong, and make it be-e-tter."_

* * *

Okay, here we go, an update finally.

I do hope to continue this soon, but with the current schedule, and my lack of a laptop, things will be slow. For those that read my massive comment on my latest Fallout story, you might be pleased to know that that family that was staying with us has moved out (finally) and the house has returned to some kind of normalcy.

Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

4 weeks earlier

"Call for you Edward." The soldier said, passing the payphone to the kid just out of High School.

"Thank you." He said. "Hello?"

"Edward!" Came an enthusiastic voice over the line.

"Daniel? Is that you?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, sure as hell is." He told him.

"Man, I haven't heard from you in a long time. What's happening?" Edward asked.

"Guess what I'm wearing." Daniel said.

"Umm..."

"Go on, you'll never guess!"

"Uh, a tube top, and a pair of high heels?"

"You know that large white sheet I used to cover that big ol' cross my dearly departed father gave me? THAT'S WHAT I'M WEARING!" Daniel told him.

"Ooookay?"

"That she-witch companion of mine, Rem, she sends me off into the desert with nothing but that cross. I'm thankful my corpse didn't end up as a fine meal for the buzzards!" Daniel said.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Edward asked.

"Probably not, but it's a wonderful story, so let's go over it any way." Daniel said. "It began on a hot day in New Oregen when I met this charming young lass. Next thing I know, me and her are naked, and she has a revolver pointed directly at my head. As it turns out, someone has put a contract out on my life!"

"You serious?" Edward asked.

"Believe me, it was a traumitizing experience for me." Daniel told him. "I don't think I'll be able to look unto the female form again."

"Oh come on, it can't have been that bad." Edward consoled.

"I'm only gonna say that rope was involved in some form. I was _hoping_ to share my first time with someone special in my heart, but then this hitwoman has to go and ruin my plans."

"Oh, your not still pining for _her_, are you?" Edward asked.

"Eh what can I say, I'm a hopeless romantic." Daniel said. "Well, what happens is, Rem bursts through, sees me and the hitwoman in a compromising position, makes a venomous remark, and leaves me to be summarily executed. Through a series of events that I don't feel like fully revealing at that moment, I managed to get free, I meet up with Rem in a jeep, still as nude as the day I was born, and we get the hell out of dodge, if you'll pardon the saying. Now, as we're halfway at through the desert, Rem begins talking, and very soon, my derriere if feeling the scorching touch of desert sands. Anyway, I've been crossing the desert, for oh... judging by the dryness of my mouth, about three days. I just stumbled upon this gem of a small town."

"Go on."

"Well, I just now entered this rather dubious looking bar. When I do, this giant brute of man begins insulting me and my mother, and I don't even believe he's started to drink the liquor yet."

"Daniel? Not that I don't appreciate you calling me and all, but, shouldn't you be calling someone closer to you, so they can pick you up?"

"I would, but this is a payphone, and the Military are the only people I know who don't charge. Anyway, back here in the dingy bar, I- just now, he did it again, making another remark about my mother! I mean, it is bad enough that these ruffians must make a mockery of me, but to slander my mother? You've met her, that woman is a hard working saint! I'm just not sure how much more I can take of it."

"Well, what's your plan now?" Edward asked.

"Well, once I procure funds, and mange to vacate this lovely vacation spot, I guess I'll resume my photojournalistic exploits about the Humanoid Typhoon."

"So that news company is still riding you about that?"

"Yeeeeah... that's why I'm doing this." Daniel said.

"Um Daniel, I'd love to keep talking, but I've got some uh... interference to deal with." Edward said, hanging up the phone.

He then turned to Rem, who was sitting on top of a table, eating a plate of donuts. "You actually sent him into the desert without any clothes?"

"He deserved it." Rem said, popping another wole donut in her mouth.

"Were you two always this crazy, or am I just noticing?" Edward asked.

"Look soldier boy, crazy doesn't matter to me anymore." She licked her fingers clean of donut sugar. "You didn't answer my question by the way."

"Yes, I got my pilot's license." Edward told her.

"Good. Now, are you gonna be coming with me or not?"

"I'm sorry, but where do you want me to go? Not like it matters, because, I just can't jump ship without about three weeks notice, like the guys in charge here would ever let me leave." Edward told her.

Just then an explosion rocked the entrance to the Sandstone Military complex. "What was that?" Edward asked.

"The peaceful protest against the Eastern War, and your ticket to a free vacation." Rem said, putting down the donut plate, before putting the last donut in her mouth. She jumped off the table, grabbing both of her pistols, and turned to Edward. "Nowphh leth e' ow' a' 'ere."

Hello anyone who is still reading this. I would like to apologize for how long it took me to update this story.

I have no physical excuses this time, such as being hit by a car, besides the usual, I should have updated this a while ago.

Now, I actually had a draft of this chapter up before, but was deleted when my computer crashed, and it didn't quite feel right.

You see, as much as it shames me to admit it, this story is rather low on my list of priorities, due to lack of inspiration, and belief that my writing sucks when I do this story. While I have gotten rather positve reviews about this, I can't shake the feeling, and would love it if someone gave some helpful criticism.

This chapter was written with Thewitchinghours Review in mind, about how I focus on Daniel, as opposed to Rem.

Daniel is partially based on myself, when it comes to ranting, and religious beliefs, and this does make him easier to write, and, if I do say so myself, is an interesting character. However, I had to agree, that Rem needed some limelight, and that was what this chapter was originally intended.

However, I have to say, I think I failed horribly. However, I think, or at least hope, that the chapter or two after this will be better. Fingers crossed!


End file.
